


The Course of True Love

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The course of true love never did run smooth.”---William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream</p>
<p>A somewhat historically based take on Richard and Anne's relationship beginning with the time she spent in sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Richard sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He was tired, exhausted really, too many sleepless nights. He was fairly certain nothing had ever shocked him as much as what he'd found when he returned from the Scottish border. He'd expected Anne waiting for him, but when he'd returned he'd found she had disappeared. No matter how much George insisted that she'd ran away, he did not believe that. He did not believe that for even one moment. No, Anne would have never have run away. 

For much of the time he'd been in the north, they had been writing to each other. But her letters had stopped abruptly about a month before he'd returned to London. Upon his return to London, Richard had learned that the stopping of Anne's letters had coincided with George's return to London. Somehow, he did not believe that to be a coincidence. 

His men had been searching London for weeks, yet Anne had still not been found. He'd started investigating anyone who had the slightest connection to George. After all, George was after the Beauchamp inheritance, and Richard felt George would resort to almost anything to achieve his goals. 

He'd started investigating anyone with the slightest connection to George. Richard was certain George had Anne hidden somewhere, and it was in London. George likely would have hidden Anne somewhere Richard would never think of looking. 

"Richard." Francis Lovel said softly. 

Richard looked up immediately. "What have you found?" He asked, standing. 

"A bakery." He said softly. "The owner used to work at George's home." 

"Well, isn't that interesting." Richard muttered. "What else do you have?" 

"It seems they've recently been able to add to the bakery." Francis replied. 

Richard's eyes narrowed. "And?" He asked softly. 

"Also a new girl working there. She only works in the back though." 

"Have you been there?" He asked. 

Francis shook his head. "No, not yet." 

"Go." Richard said softly. "Now. Do not wear anything that identifies you as one of my men." 

"And if Anne is there?" Francis asked. 

"Tell her not to worry, she will be safe." Richard said softly. He would do whatever it took to find her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne looked down at the heavy bucket of water. She was so tired, exhausted really. The work was arduous, exhausting, especially as she was not used to it. There was a part of her that still could not believe what George had done. That he would hide her away like this. Was he truly that desperate for her fortune? 

Although, she'd heard nothing, she was certain Richard had to be back in London by now. She knew he would have questioned George, and she was certain Richard would never believe whatever story George had spun to explain her disappearance. No, Richard would hunt for her, and she was certain he would not stop until he'd found her. Even if he had to tear the entire city apart. 

She sighed softly, reaching down to pick up the bucket. She might as well get it over with and go back. She had to admit she'd not been mistreated, at least so far. She was made to work, like every else, but she was given some of the easier tasks. She was almost certain the baker must know her identity. She knew none of the others believed her. And who could blame them, in her homespun wool, she was barely recognizable. Sometimes, in her darker moments, she dispaired as to whether Richard would recognize her or not. During those dark moments, she wondered if this was to be her fate, if she was live and die here in this Cheapside bakery? 

Anne did not glance up as she struggled to pick up the water bucket and carry it inside, if she had, she may have noticed Francis Lovell watching her from across the street. More than anything, Francis wanted to go, and take her back to Baynard's Castle, but he knew Richard was already making plans to rescue her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Richard along with several of his men dismounted in front of the bake shop. Taking a deep breath, Richard nodded to Francis, who went and pounded on the door. When the door opened, Francis pushed his way in. "I come on the King's business." Francis said forcefully. 

"What do you want?" The baker asked. 

At that, Richard stepped forward. "Where is she?" Richard said softly, dangerously. 

"And why should I?" The baker asked. 

"Because then I might allow you to live." Richard said softly. "Where is Lady Anne Neville? Where are your kitchens?" Richard held his dagger against the baker's neck. 

The baker's wife immediately pointed the way to the kitchen, and Richard nodded to his men to go. He followed quickly behind them. His hand was shaking as he sheathed his dagger. Anne had to be fine, she just had to be. 

Anne heard the noise in the kitchens, and like everyone else, she got up. Once, she recognized Richard's soft voice, she picked up her skirts and practically ran to him. Richard turned, as he heard the sound of someone running, and his breath caught as he recognized Anne. He swiftly crossed the small room and caught her in his arms. 

"Richard." She murmured, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Richard." 

Richard closed his eyes, holding Anne close. She was safe, thank God, she was safe. "Anne." He murmured. 

"Oh God...." She said softly. "You're here, you're really here." 

"Yes, and I am not letting go of you ever. Not ever." He murmured, rubbing her back. "You're safe." 

"Safe." She murmured. Sometimes, she felt like she'd forgotten what that word meant. She hadn't felt safe, not truly safe, in two years. 

Richard pulled back a bit kissing his forehead. "You are." He said softly. "And you always will be." 

Anne nodded, moving deeper into his arms. She felt so safe with him there. 

"I will take you from here." He said softly. "To sanctuary at St. Martin's, it's all arranged. You will be safe there." He promised softly. 

"Yes." Anne nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne relaxed in the warm bath water. Sighing softly, she inhaled its jasmine scent. She felt as if she could stay here forever. She closed her eyes as the maid Richard had sent to stay with her, started to wash her hair. She still could barely believe Richard had come for her. She was safe now, protected. He'd gone to court, to tell Edward that he'd found her. George would pay for what he'd done now, she was sure of it. 

Once her hair was washed, Anne was seated in front of the fire to allow it to dry. She was so very tired, but knew she would need to stay up for a little while longer. Also, Richard had said he would come back, and she wanted desperately to see him. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes for a moment. 

Richard quietly opened the door and stepped inside. He smiled as he saw Anne sitting by the fire, her hair hanging over the chair to dry. He was touched by the intimacy of the moment, it felt right, being here alone with Anne felt right. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. "Anne." He said softly. 

Anne opened her eyes, just a little startled. She'd almost fallen asleep in the chair. "Richard." She said softly, smiling. 

Smiling, he took her hand. "You feel better now?" 

She smiled softly. "Much." She said softly. "Much more like myself." 

Richard smiled, reaching up and brushing her hair back a little. "You're beautiful." He said softly. then kissed her forehead as she blushed. "You know what I was thinking earlier?" 

"What?" Anne asked softly. 

"How intimate this is." He said softly. "How you and I are going to spend countless nights like this, alone." 

Anne smiled softly, leaning in and gently kissing him. It was the first time she had initiated a kiss. 

"Anne." Richard murmured, wanting to pull her close. After a moment, he pulled back. "I have something for you." He said softly. 

Anne grinned. "And what is that?"

Richard unbuttoned his doublet and pulled out a small velvet bag, without saying a word he handed it to her. 

Anne opened the bag and then gasped. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "My betrothal ring." She said softly. They had been betrothed before her father had rebelled and married her to Edward of Lancaster. Her father had taken the ring from her before they left for France. "You found it." She said softly. 

"It was with some of your father's things." He said softly. "At Middleham." 

Anne held her hand out, and Richard slowly slipped the ring on her finger. Then he leaned in and gently kissed her. "We will not be parted again." He promised softly. 

"No, we will not." Anne said softly. 

Richard raised up a little, leaning his forhead against hers. "I want to stay with you tonight." 

"And I need you to stay." Anne murmured. 

"You do?" He stroked her hair back again. 

"I don't want to be alone." She said very softly. 

"You will not be alone." Richard promised softly. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Your hair is dry now." He knew she had to be exhausted. 

"Then let us go to bed." She said softly. 

Richard helped Anne up from her chair, and once they'd walked over to the bed, he took her robe off and placed it at the foot of the bed. She sighed sleepily as he pulled the covers back for her. She sat comfortably against the pillows watching as he took off his doublet and his shirt before coming to the bed. He gently pulled her into his arms, and Anne's head came to rest on his chest. "Sleep." Richard murmured softly to her. He closed his eyes, willing himself not to think about the last time he'd held her this close. The night before he'd left for the Scottish border and they'd made love for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard woke the next morning to the most amazing feeling; Anne sleeping peacefully in his arms. Waking up like this was not something he'd experienced before, because the night they'd made love, she'd had to return to George's home. He sighed softly, stroking her soft hair back. Honestly, waking like this was one of the best experiences of his life, and he was secure in the knowledge they would always wake like this. He sighed softly, contently. 

"Richard?" Anne murmured sleepily. 

He smiled softly, kissing her forehead. "Good morning." He murmured. 

"Oh, it is a good morning." She murmured, wrapping her arms around him. 

He laughed softly. "We weren't able to do this last time." 

Anne looked up at him. "Wake up together?" She said softly. 

"Yes." Richard replied. "You had to sneak back." 

Anne laughed softly. "There will be no more days like that." She said softly. 

"None." He said softly, pulling her closer.

Anne laughed softly. She tangled her fingers in his hair. She always found herself wanting to run her fingers through his hair. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Anne glanced around her room, as she pulled the cloak up over her head. "You're certain they are all asleep?" She asked her maid. 

"Yes, they are." Beatrice, who had been with Anne since childhood replied. 

Anne hugged her. "Thank you for helping me." She said softly. 

"What they are doing, it's not right." Beatrice said vehemently

They both managed to stay silent while sneaking out of the house. Anne was grateful the distance between the Herber and Baynard's Castle was not far. She was also glad of the many times she'd been at Baynard during her childhood and thus able to sneak in through a garden entrace. Quietly she went into the castle. 

"Who goes there?" She heard a familiar voice, that of Francis Lovell say. 

Anne turned to face him. "Shhh, Francis, it's only me." 

"Lady Anne?" He said, just a little shocked. 

"Yes." She laughed. "Will you take me to Richard's chambers?"

Francis laughed. "Clearly, you are not too sick in grief to be in mixed company." He started to walk down the corridor with her. 

Anne glanced up at him. "So that was the excuse George gave Richard." She laughed softly. "Really." 

Francis laughed. "Oh, you can be assured Richard didn't buy that for a moment." 

Anne looked up and laughed. "Of course not." She said just as they reached Richard's chambers. "He's not asleep yet, is he?" She asked. 

Francis shook his head. "Of course not. Go in." He smiled. "Trust me, he'll be glad to see you." He turned and left. 

Anne turned and pushed open the door to Richard's chambers. As she stepped into the outer chambers, she could not find him. So she realized he must be in the bedchamber. She pushed back the hood on her cloak, and walked over to the bedchamber door and opened it. 

Francis had been correct, Richard was not asleep, but he was most certainly getting ready for bed. His doublet was already off, and as she glanced around Anne found it draped over the chair behind his desk. She watched as he removed his shirt. His back was to her, so Richard had no idea she was watching. She was not shocked by seeing his back, she'd know of his back problems since their shared childhood at Middleham. 

"Richard." She said softly. 

Richard was startled as he turned around to face her. "Anne." He said softly, shocked. Then before he knew it, she was in his arms. He wasn't certain who had moved faster, him or her. He laughed softly. "So George was lying." 

"Of course he was." She murmured. "He's George." 

Despite himself, Richard laughed at that. "True." He murmured. He sighed softly, feeling the warmth of her hands on his back. 

"You're tense." She said softly.

He shrugged lightly. "I stay that way." He said softly

"Lay down." She said softly. "I'll give you a backrub." She said softly. 

Richard went over to the bed, and laid down on his stomach. "How'd you know to do this?" He asked softly. He didn't want to think that maybe she'd given Lancaster backrubs. 

"When we were first betrothed, my mother mentioned your back problems, and that you would probably need backrubs from time to time." Anne said softly. 

"Ah." Richard said softly, he reached for her hand for a moment, and kissed it. As she rubbed his back, Richard realized she was stronger than one would think, given her petiteness. He sighed softly, trying not to let his mind wander, trying not to think about how her hands would feel on other parts of his body. Once the thoughts had entered his mind though, it was impossible to supress them. Groaning softly, he pulled her down to lay next to him. He put a little distance between them, to try to maintain his control. 

"Richard?" Anne asked softly. 

"Hmmmm?" He turned his head on the pillow, looking at her. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" 

"No." She shook her head. "What do I do to you?" She asked softly. 

He shifted, pulling Anne close against him. 

Anne gasped as she could feel he was aroused. She was surprised to realize she was not afraid. No, not of Richard, he'd never hurt her the way she'd been hurt in the past. 

Richard leaned in, kissing her, slowly, gently, then with an increasing amount of passion. 

"Richard..." Anne murmured, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

He sighed softly, pulling back to look at her. "Do you want to stop?" He said softly. He knew it would kill him, if she did. 

"No." She shook her head. 

"You are certain." He said softly, his fingers going to the ribbons in her hair, and started to remove them. He wanted to see her hair down, to see it spread all over the pillow. 

"Richard." She said softly. "I am a widow. Do you realize I've dreamt of what it will be like to lie with you?" 

Richard was intrigued. "You have?" 

Anne laughed softly. "Since we kissed the night before we arrived in London." She confessed. 

He brushed her hair back. "You do not want to wait?" He said softly. 

"No." She shook her head, moving closer to him. 

Richard tangled his fingers in her hair as they kissed. After a few moments, Anne sat up, turning so it would be easier for him to unlace her gown. He stopped as he felt her trembling. "Anne?" He said worriedly. 

"I've never felt this way." She said softly. 

"Desire." He whispered. "You want this." He said softly, as he removed her sleeves, and started to push the gown from her shoulders. 

"Richard..." She whispered, as the cool air hit her skin. 

He pushed the dress down to her hips. "Raise up." He said softly. "Let the dress fall." 

She stood as he'd suggested, and Richard pushed the dress past her hips and it pooled at Anne's feet. She kicked her slippers off, and then wrapped her arms around Richard's neck. 

Richard's hands went to her hips, gently tugging Anne back down to the bed. "You are so beautiful." He said softly. 

"I am?" Anne murmured. 

"So beautiful." Richard murmured. "Allow me to show you?" He said softly, kissing her neck. 

"Please do." She said softly, as he started to slip the straps of her shift from her shoulders. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Richard kissed her forehead. "What are you thinking?" He asked softly. 

Anne turned towards him smiling. "The last time we shared a bed." 

He laughed softly. "Ah, that was definitely quite a pleasure." 

Anne sighed snuggling close. "When do you have to go?" She asked softly. 

Richard turned his head towards the window, trying to gauge what time it was. "Soon." He said with regret. "I need to go to Westminster, talk with Edward." He sighed softly, sitting up. 

"What will happen?" Anne asked, as she watched him dress. 

Richard turned back to face her. "He won't end up in the Tower." He said it with some regret, but he also could not forget George was his brother. 

"Part of me says that's a pity." Anne said softly. 

"Only part?" Richard asked a little surprised. 

"Part of me recognizes he's your brother." She said softly. 

Richard leaned over and kissed her. "I don't know if I can forgive him for what he did to you." 

Anne closed her eyes for a moment. She certainly was not ready to forgive George. "Me either." She said softly. 

"You're quite safe here." Richard promised. 

"Of course." She nodded.

He gently kissed her again. "I will be back." He promised. 

She smiled softly. "Of course you will be." She did not doubt that for a moment. 

After kissing Anne one more time, Richard turned and left. When he turned back at the door to look at her, Anne had already closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After last night's debacle, a nice fluffy, happy, in love Richard/Anne was just exactly what I needed. Somehow, I doubt I am the only one.


	3. Chapter 3

By late afternoon, Anne woke feeling much better. She felt well rested for the first time in weeks. She sighed softly stretching. Throwing the covers off, she found a robe and slipped in on. Clearly Richard was not back yet, but she wasn't certain she'd expected him to be. No, she knew it would take quite some time for him to return from Westminster. 

She was dressed in a simple dress by the time there was a knock on her door. She went to the door and opened it, feeling just a little bit of trepidation as she did. 

"Lady Anne." Francis grinned

"Francis." She grinned, stepping aside to let him in. 

"Thanks." He grinned. "Richard sent me with a few things for you." 

"Oh?" She asked, and then noticed the coffers which were to be carried in. "Well, what are they?" She asked. 

Francis laughed. "Oh at least one of these contains your things from George's house. He was kind enough to have them packed weeks ago." 

"Oh, was he?" Anne laughed. 

"Richard might have insisted upon it." Francis replied. "Might have told George it would be a cold day in hell when you would return." 

Anne laughed. "Well, that is something he was right about." She looked up. "And the other coffer?"

"Ways for you to pass the time while you're here." Francis replied. 

Anne turned to look at him. "That's going to be awhile isn't it?"

Francis took a deep breath. "You should discuss that with Richard."

"What do you know, Francis?" She asked. 

"You really should discuss that with Richard." He replied. 

Anne sighed. Of course things would not go smoothly involving George, they never would. She really should not be surprised by this. 

"Hey." Francis laughed. "I kept His Royal Recklessness safe for you, just like you asked." 

Anne laughed softly, at the mention of their old nickname for Richard. "Yes, you did." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Anne sighed softly, as Richard wrapped his arms tightly around her. He'd been helping her to redress, and it was very apparent that he was much better at unlacing a gown than lacing one. Of course perhaps that was because he paused often to kiss her. 

"Francis will escort you back." Richard said softly. 

Anne shook her head. "I came over on my own, I'll be fine." 

Richard gave her a look. "No, Francis will escort you." He said softly, turning to go get Francis. 

Sighing softly, Anne started to try to tie her hair back. She started to braid it, perhaps that way it would not be so obvious what she and Richard had been doing. She looked up as the door opened and Richard walked back in. After tying the ribbon around her braid, she walked over to Richard, and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Richard gently pulled Anne close. He honestly did not want to let her go back. He bent his head and kissed her gently. "Stay clear of George as much as you can." He said softly. 

Anne looked up and nodded. "Trust me, I do." 

He nodded, kissing her again. Sighing softly, he pulled away. "If we do not stop, I will not be able to let you go." He kissed her forehead and then slipped his arm around her waist as they walked to the door. 

"Stay safe." Anne murmured as they reached the door. 

Richard glanced over at her, remembering how much his reckless nature had bothered her at times when he'd trained at Middleham. He kissed the top of her head, and then opened the door. 

Francis turned as the door opened. Of course, he'd suspected exactly what they'd been doing, and one look at Anne confirmed his suspicions. They were betrothed, and frankly would have already been married if Warwick had not rebelled. 

Anne was quiet for a bit as they walked, lost in her own thoughts, remembering the way Richard's hands had felt on her body, the way he'd looked at her. "Francis." She said suddenly looking over at him. 

"What?" He asked softly. 

"Keep him safe." She said very softly. 

Francis glanced over at Anne, remembering all the times they'd discussed Richard's reckless nature at Middleham. He leaned a little closer to her for just a moment. "His Royal Recklessness will come home to you, milady." He promised softly. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Once Francis had left, Anne went to the coffer which held her clothing and other belongings and opened it. Searching she found the things she was looking for; her Book of Hours, which she placed on the small table, her mirror which she also placed on the table, and a nightgown. She'd just finished the embroidery on it a few days before George had disguised her. The gown was made of the finest material and embroidered with flowers along the straps and bodice. She'd intended to wear it on her wedding night. But she could not help but think perhaps Richard would enjoy seeing it now. 

She sat down at the small table, and took her hair down from its braid, then she brushed her hair until it cascaded in waves down her back. It was not long until she'd changed from the simple dress, she'd been wearing to the nightgown. She found her robe and slipped it on over the gown. 

When Richard came into Anne's chambers, he found her sitting near the fire. He took one look at her in the gown, and knew all his good intentions of not bedding her were lost. "Anne." He said softly, as he closed and bolted the door. 

"Richard." She smiled softly. 

"Come here.' He said softly. 

Anne walked over where he was standing. "Yes?" She asked softly, just as his arms went around her, and he pulled her close against him. 

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He murmured. 

"What do I do to you?" Anne asked softly. 

"I come with all these good intentions of not bedding you." He said softly. "Then...all I can think of is getting you in my arms." 

Anne laughed softly. "Do you realize how much I've thought of this since you've been gone?" She said softly. 

"Have you?" Richard murmured. 

"So much." She said softly. "Thought of it, dreamed of it, wished for it." 

Richard pulled Anne even closer in his arms and kissed her deeply. "Then I should not deprive you of what you've longed for." He murmured. 

Laughing softly, Anne agreeed. "No, you should not."

"You little minx." Richard said softly, as he slipped the robe from her shoulders. 

"Me?" Anne said innocently, looking up at him. 

"Yes, you." Richard said softly, then kissed down her throat. His hands moved to her shoulders and slipped the straps down. After a moment, he backed towards the bed and sat down. He let the straps slip of her shoulders, and as the nightgown fell he gently pushed it down past Anne's hips. He groaned softly, reaching up and cupping her breast. 

Anne groaned softly, as she felt his hands on her, just as she'd dreamed of for months. She bent down, kissing him deeply. 

He groaned softly. "Anne." 

She murmured his name, just as Richard gently pulled her onto the bed wiht him. "Richard." There was a bit of surprise in her voice now. 

Richard had pulled off his shirt and he tossed it on the floor before replying. "Trust me." He said softly. "This way gives you the control." He murmured. 

"Gives me the control?" Anne asked softly. 

"Yes." He murmured

She leaned down kissing him deeply, as her hands started to explore his chest. Several times, Richard supressed a groan at her touch. As her hands moved down to unlace his breeches, Richard made no attempts to stop her. 

Anne glanced down at Richard as she started to unlace his breeches. "Richard." She said softly. 

He groaned softly, moving to help her remove his breeches. "Anne..." He murmured, he could feel she was just as aroused as him. Richard moved his hands to her hips, guiding her. 

Anne groaned softly, she moved again, and the tip of his arousal slipped inside her. She moaned very softly, as he started to slowly thrust. 

"Anne." He murmured. His hands moving down to her hips. He knew it was not going to take him long at all. 

She groaned softly as she felt Richard's orgasm. As she moved to lay next to him, she felt restless. 

Richard kissed her shoulder, and then kissed up her neck to her chin. "You did not reach completion." He murmued. 

Anne gasped as Richard kissed his way down her body, and it was not long at all, until she felt his fingers, urging her to spread her legs even more. 

Anne groaned softly, as she felt his finger slip inside her. She gasped again, as she started to feel just as she had the other night she'd spent in his arms. 

"Let it happen." Richard murmured, just as Anne cried out in her pleasure. 

Richard sighed softly, as Anne lay next to him, gently he pulled her into his arms. "Better now?" He asked softly. 

"Oh yes." Anne murmured sleepily. 

"Me too." He said softly. He'd not fully realized exactly how much he'd needed to make love to her. 

He lightly kissed her shoulder. "Sleep." He said softly. 

"We'll talk in the morning?" Anne said softly. She had to know what was happening with George.

"We will." Richad said softly, as he pulled the covers around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am uncertain how long this story will be. It will cover the months Anne spent in sanctuary before they married, and there will likely be flashbacks to the events that happened before she went into sanctuary


End file.
